High School Drama
by IhateNRHS570
Summary: After the island story. Roger is at school with his friends,bored with life off the island, until a Japanese girl name Yumi comes to school. Will our little sadist handle a girl like her? RogerXOC REPAIRED!
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Yumi Saga

Chapter 1: Introducing Yumi Saga

Yumi's POV

As I walked up to the school building, my face started to turn red; I sighed. I didn't want to go to a new school; going to a new school in my hometown, alright I can deal with that, but going to a new school in a different country... that's going a bit to far. I sighed again and walked up to the school-house; how come I couldn't just stay in Japan? Now, since I stopped my whining, let me introduce myself; my name is Yumi Saga, I'm 15 years old, and I used to live in Japan; wondering what I'm doing here in England...well...all that can be blamed on my family; how can I say this...they're a "bit" overprotective of me and there were a lot of perverts in my old school...so...here I am.

When I walked into my new class, I looked around; some of the kids here seem pretty friendly. I've notice two boys approaching me with a cheerful expression on their faces...wait a minute... they're twins!

"Hi are you-"

"-the new student?"

_...Okay déjà vu moment_, they just reminded me of my friends, who are also twins when I was in Japan; the only difference is that, these boys are identical twins, both having light brown short hair and light brown eyes. I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it and just simply nodded. I can speck English just fine, but when I'm shy, I don't know what I'm saying and I start speaking Japanese. The twins looked at me with a very confuse look.

"Are you shy?" one of them asked; I shamefully nodded my head and they both just laughed. They smiled and said, "it's okay if you talk-" "-we won't laugh if you say something wrong." After hearing that, I calmed myself down, "sorry about that, yes I'm the new student, Yumi; what are your names?" I politely asked, "our names are Sam and Eric, where are you from?"

"Japan." They continued to ask me questions about Japan and I just simply explained and giggled, but I started to look around the room when I heard some sort of arguing going on; I looked at Sam and Eric, who seemed unfazed by what's going on so I asked, "what's going on?" Sam looked at me, "oh it's just Jack and Ralph arguing again."

Then, three boys came in; the two that are arguing (_who are Jack and Ralph I'm guessing) _and one that was just watching; one of the boys who were arguing had red hair and blue eyes, the other having blonde hair and hazel eyes. When I looked at the last boy who had black hair and garnet colored eyes, I've notice that he was staring right back at me; he seemed kind of...good looking which made me blush.

The boys stopped fighting and looked at me, the blonde smiled at me and wave while the red-head just stared at me, "Sam and Eric who's this?" When I turned to the twins they looked completely frighten, _what's all that about _I looked at red, "watashi no namaeha Yumi desu. Anata dare?" (My name is Yumi. Who are you?).

...

...

..._DAME IT! _So now thanks to my shyness everyone looked at me funny; the boy who was staring at me a moment ago walked up to me, "watashi no namaeha Rojā desuga, kono futatsu wa, Rarufu to Jakku desu. (My name is Roger, these two are Ralph and Jack.).

...

...

..._He...he can understand me?_ Me and the others looked at him in atonement, "Roger when did you know how to speck Japanese?" he turned to Jack, "just felt like it." I tried to calm down again and smiled at Roger, "wow so you understood what I said, your Japanese is pretty good," instead of getting a smile back, he simply stared at me; awkward. Before I could say anything the bell rung; I waved goodbye to Ralph, Jack and, Sam and Eric, but Roger just stood there; as soon as they were gone he walked closer to me, "see you around...Yumi" I blushed and before I knew it he...kissed my cheek? He gave me a grin and winked at me then left; I stood there for what felt like forever, but snapped back into reality so I can take my seat. _I'm having a feeling, this boy...is going to be trouble...shiiiiiit._


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

A/N: I do not own Lord of the flies, just Yumi. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Awkward<p>

Yumi's POV

The next day, I walked into class, but before I took a seat I grasped the feeling that someone was staring at me; when I turned around, my face turned bright red..._R-Roger! Oh dear god, what does he want from me? _As friendly as I try to be, I walked up to him, "um hey Roger...what's up?"

...

...

_...Huh no responds yet again? Dame it! _When I opened my mouth again, I felt a paper ball hit me in the back of my head..._oh really now? _I turned around, "who threw that!?" Before I knew it I saw another paper ball coming right at me, but I blocked it in time; when I looked up I notice a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes laughing right at me. When she walked up to me, she had a smug look on her face, then looked at Roger, "hey Roger, who's your little girlfriend?" I looked back at him with a questionable look, but my expression turned into fear by the way he was chuckling, "she's not my girlfriend, Connie; she's just a friend" _...friend? Who hardly say a word to me. _

Connie giggled and looked back at me, "should have thought, I mean honestly you could do a lot more better than that."

...

..._oh no this bitch didn't_, "excuse me?" Connie walked even closer to get in my face, "do you have a problem little girl?" _Now you done it,_ before this bitch even utter a sound, I grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to my height so we're face to face, " if I was you, Connie~ I would be the last person you want to get smart with...understand?" Connie nodded, "yes ma'am"; I smirked and threw her to the floor, "good, now get."

When I was done with Connie, I glanced at Roger who was grinning right back at me, "w-what? Why are you staring at me like that?" _This guy is a creep! _My eyes went wide when I realized he was slowly walking near me; I didn't know what to do now since he was hovering over me, I just blushed and looked away.

He started to laugh when he saw my eyes darting away from him, "well, someone doesn't seem so tough now, does she? When he asked I focus back on him, "w-what do you mean? S-she was being stupid. I was annoyed" I glared at him, hoping to scare him away, but all that did was made him laugh again, "listen, beautiful I think you should watch out with who you're glaring at, I'm not Connie...I'll hurt you if you get smart with me" ; _hurt? Beautiful? What's going on in this guy's head?! _

When I tried to say something his face came closer to mine and the next thing I knew...he kissed me; I just thought he was simply being a flirt, but now. After the kiss we just stared at each other, my face now a deep shade of red, his face being completely unfazed by what just happen; he tried to steal another kiss from me again, but i backed away as quickly as possible _I don't think so! _"You see, now here's the thing Roger...we just met" he unaffectedly shrugged, "don't you think we need a little more time to get to know each other a little better before you go off kissing someone?" I notice the way he flashed his glare at me, but he sighed, "I guess you're right." I smiled softly at the responds, "see now that's good to hea-" I was interrupted by his devious stare, "but remember this, I always get what I want, understand" he continued, "I don't want to be your friend, but like I said, you're right; I will have to wait to go further."

After he said that he went right back to his seat, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded again; _yeah, this guy is going to be trouble._


End file.
